Belle
Belle & Sebastian is een Schotse tweepop-groep. De eerste paar albums waren sterk geïnspireerd op jaren 60-pop en jaren 80-indiebands zoals Felt en The Smiths. De groepsnaam is afkomstig van de reeks verhalen over Belle et Sébastien van de Française Cécile Aubry. De verhalen gaan over een weesjongen, Sébastien, en zijn witte hond, Belle. De groep werd opgericht in 1996 in Glasgow, door Stuart Murdoch en Stuart David. In 1998 wonnen ze een Brit Award voor Beste Nieuwkomer. Hoewel ze tot die tijd altijd een trouwe cultaanhang hadden gehad, braken ze buiten Groot-Brittannië pas echt door met de release van hun zesde studio-album Dear Catastrophe Waitress. Ze werden in 2004 genomineerd voor de prestigieuze Mercury Prize, maar Franz Ferdinand, eveneens uit Glasgow, ging er met de prijs vandoor. Hun nieuwste album Write About Love kwam uit in oktober 2010. Groepsleden * Richard Colburn (25/07/70): Percussie * Mick Cooke (15/12/73): Trompet * Chris Geddes (02/10/75): Keyboards * Stevie Jackson (16/01/69): Gitaar/Zang * Bobby Kildea (14/03/72): Gitaar/Bas * Sarah Martin (12/02/74): Viool/Blokfluit * Stuart Murdoch (25/08/68): Akoestische gitaar/Zang Ex-lid Isobel Campbell verliet de band in 2001. Ze maakte in 2006 samen met Mark Lanegan het album Ballad of the Broken Seas, een plaat waarvan de sound aan Tom Waits doet denken. Ook bracht ze in 2006 'Milkwhite Sheets' onder haar eigen naam uit. Tenslotte bestaat haar project The Gentle Waves nog, maar de laatste cd daarvan dateert alweer van 2000. Richard Colburn speelde op de platen van The Reindeer Section: 'Y'all Get Scared Now, Ya Hear!' uit 2001 en 'Son of Evil Reindeer' uit 2002. Stuart David was tot 2000 lid van Belle & Sebastian. Nog voor het bestaan van Belle and Sebastian had hij al twee romans geschreven, 'Nalda Said' en 'The Peacock Manifesto', die toen pas uitgebracht werden. Voor 'The Peacock Manifesto' maakte hij een soundtrack: 'The Snare'. Dat was dan weer een album van Looper, Davids nieuwe band. Op dit moment is Looper een nieuw album aan het opnemen met de voorlopige titel 'Unsigned'. Het volgende album met nieuw materiaal van de band heet God Help the Girl, en is de soundtrack voor een film met dezelfde naam (geschreven door Murdoch). In tegenstelling tot Storytelling, de soundtrack van de gelijknamige film van Todd Solondz, heeft deze meer artiesten naast Belle & Sebastian. Op 23 januari 2009 zei Murdoch dat het album zou uitkomen in de late lente, met als single Come Monday Night. Discografie Albums * Tigermilk (1996) * If You're Feeling Sinister (1996) * The Boy With the Arab Strap (1998) * Fold your Hands Child, You Walk Like A Peasant (2000) * Storytelling (2002) * Dear Catastrophe Waitress (2003) * Push Barman To Open Old Wounds (2005): Compilatie van alle ep's en singles uitgebracht bij platenmaatschappij Jeepster. * The Life Pursuit (2006) * The BBC Sessions (2008) * Write About Love (2010) Singles en EP's * Dog On Wheels (1997) * Lazy Line Painter Jane (1997) * 3..6..9.. Seconds of Light (1997) * This Is Just A Modern Rock Song (1998) * Legal Man (2000) * Jonathan David (2001) * I'm Waking Up To Us (2001) * Step Into My Office, Baby (2003) * I'm A Cuckoo (2004) * Books (2004) * Casaco Marron (2006) * Funny Little Frog (2006) * The Blues Are Still Blue (2006) * White Collar Boy (2006) * Introducing... Belle & Sebastian (2008) Dvd's * Fans Only (2003) Categorie:Britse band Categorie:Indie